


The Seamstress

by ShineBrightLight



Series: Haikyuu Stories [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightLight/pseuds/ShineBrightLight
Summary: When notified of a sports gala thats coming up in the next month, four MSBY athletes go to find somewhere that will make good quality suits for them to wear. They come upon "Angel's Boutique," a cute little shop a few buildings over from Onigiri Miya, run by a cute blonde woman named Avangeline Blackwell. A woman who takes great pride in her creations and the cleanliness of her shop.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Original Female Character(s), Sakusa Kiyoomi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Haikyuu Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929451
Kudos: 8





	The Seamstress

Avangeline hummed softly along to the soft music as she carefully moved fabric through her sewing machine, the steady noise soothing her nerves. She lifted her foot off the pedal, the needle slowing to a stop. She pulled the garment out from under the needle and carefully snipped the thread. She moved it onto the mannequin that was a near likeness of the customer that had ordered the dress. 

She circled around it a few times, inspecting it to make sure everything was perfect and there were no mistakes. She carefully took it off and folded it up neatly before putting it in one of her special ordered boxes with her store name printed on the top. She covered it with tissue paper and tied the box shut with a ribbon. She walked over to her desk and taped the order form on top before she called the number. 

"Hello, is this Mrs. Kiyoko Tanaka? It is? Oh, wonderful! I have the dress you ordered ready for you to pick up anytime. It was no problem! I enjoyed making it! Yes, ma'am. See you soon. Bu-bye." She hung up the phone in its cradle and went to work cleaning up all the scraps of fabric and thread from around her workstation. Suddenly the bell jingled as the door opened. 

"Hello?" A voice called out.

"Just a moment!" She said as she finished wiping down her sewing machine. She set the rag in the pile of dirty ones as she walked to stand behind her desk. 

"Hello! Welcome to Angel's Boutique! My name is Avangeline! How can I help you today?" She asked. 

"We would like to order four of your suits." One of the men spoke from behind his mask, choosing not to take it off unlike the other three. 

"Sure thing! Would you like a modified one? Or a hand-sewn one? And when would you need those by? And would you like to pay now or at pickup when finished?" She said tapping away on her tablet that she used to keep track of orders. 

"I personally would like a hand-sewn one. If that's alright with you." The first man spoke again. She nodded. 

"No problem. And you three?" She asked, looking at the other three men. 

"In your opinion, what's the better option?" The blonde man asked softly. 

"Well, if you're wanting a completely customized suit, from color down to the fit I'd say a hand sewn. But if you're not picky then I'd say modified." He nodded as he considered.

"I'd also like a hand-sewn one as well then." The other two men nodded in agreement. 

"Alrighty! When will you need those done by?" She asked, looking at the three men. They looked at each other. The blonde pulled out his phone and tapped away for a moment. 

"About a month and a half from now. Is that enough time?" She nodded.

"Yup! I've had to hand-sew several more than four suits in less than a week. So that gives me plenty of time. Do you want to do measurements first or designs first?" She asked. 

"I would like to be measured first and get it over with." The first man said softly. 

"It would probably be easier just to measure all of us first, that way you have them on file." She smiled at him and nodded. 

"Who wants to go first?" The first man raises his hand. 

"Sure! If you would just follow me over here," she led him over to the raised platforms before motioning to wait. She reached into a nearby cupboard and pulled out a dark rag and a bottle of cleaning spray. She sprayed the platform she would be using for him and quickly, but effectively wiped it down. She set the bottle back into the cupboard and placed the rag into the pile of other dirty rags that she had used that day. 

"Now, if you will step on this platform please?" She asked as she walked to her desk and grabbed a measuring tape and a notepad with a pencil. She walked back to stand next to him. 

"Alright. Just a few questions before I get started, for all of you. Do you want form-fitting, like a once or twice wear suit? Or do you want a little give, that way if you gain more muscle, it'll still fit for a few more wears?" The four men thought for a moment. 

"I would like a little give to mine. I'm not one to wear tight clothing." The man on the platform stated. The other three nodded. 

"It would make it easier to move in as well." The shorter orange-haired man spoke for the first time. She nodded and made a note on four different pages. She jotted a few things down on each page before she pulled out her measuring tape. 

"Alright, sir. If you wouldn't mind raising your arms for me?" She asked. He dutifully followed her instructions as she moved around him, taking measurements. She finally stepped away and finished jotting down measurements. She looked back up at him.

"Would you like me to make a mask out of the same fabric as your suit so it matches?" She asked softly. His eyes widened slightly before his expression softened and his eyes warmed. 

"Call me Sakusa, and I would like that very much." She chewed on her lip. 

"Do you have a spare mask that I can use for measurements? I don’t think you want me to touch your face." His eyes crinkled. 

"If you don't linger your touches for very long, I don’t mind." He said softly as he took off his mask, folding it with the side that was against his mouth on the inside. She placed a pair of rubber gloves on her hands before she grabbed a spare piece of fabric that was resting on top of her sewing machine. She held it up to his face and rested it softly against his mouth. She took a piece of charcoal and quickly ran it across the fabric in the proper pattern for a mask. She pulled it away and looked at it. 

"Can I borrow your mask for a few seconds? I just want to make sure I got it correct." He nodded and handed it to her. She unfolded it and rested it against the fabric that now laid on her desk. She smiled as she saw that the lines matched his mask perfectly. She folded it back up and handed it to him.

"Thank you so much. Now, who's next?" She asked as she wiped the platform off once again and moved to the sink in the back. She took the gloves off and washed her hands before drying them thoroughly. She moved back and smiled at the orange-haired man standing on the platform in the place of Sakusa who was once again wearing his mask. 

"Alright. Let's get started shall we?" She said as she grabbed her measuring tape from her pocket. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Avangeline let out a deep breath as she set the notepad down for the last time. 

“Alright. That’s everyone done. Was there anything else you gentlemen needed from me?” She asked as she led them back up to the front desk. They all shook their heads. 

“When do you want us to come in for designing?” The blonde-haired man she had come to know as Atsumu asked. 

“Anytime within the next week would be great!” They nodded and left after putting their contact information on a paper which she stuck in the tubs that had their measurement sheets (that were also on her tablet) and the mask shaped cloths. She yawned and went and flipped her sign to ‘Closed’, making sure that her store was locked before she walked to the new Onigiri shop that had opened a few weeks ago. She made sure that it was open before she pushed gently on the door, causing a bell to ring. 

“Hello? Anyone here?” She asked softly. A man came out of the back, holding a tray of Onigiri. He set the tray down on the counter before wiping off his hands and smiling at her. 

“Hi there. Welcome to Onigiri Miya. My name is Osamu Miya, how can I help you?” He asked. 

“Can I get a few of your onigiri?” She asked, reaching into her purse to pull out her wallet. 

“Sure thing, Doll. What kinds do you want? I have salted salmon, pickled plum, tuna mayo, and salted cod roe.” She tilted her head and thought for a moment. 

“I’ll take four of your salmon-filled ones, and one tuna mayo one, if that’s alright?” He nodded and went to work wrapping them with nori and then plastic wrap before gently putting them into a paper bag. He folded the top of the bag and taped it shut before he slid it across the counter in exchange for the money she handed him.

“Thank you so much!” She smiled at him as she carefully took the bag and made her way out of the store. She hummed happily as she made her way to her apartment complex a few blocks away, walking up the stairs and letting herself into her apartment. She set the bag on her counter and went to put her stuff down and change into a comfy pair of pajamas before opening the bag and pulling out her Onigiri. She unwrapped the plastic wrap and took a bite out of the rice ball. She finished it in another few bites before she moved to her couch. She laid down and pulled out her sketchbook. She made a few basic sketches while she laid there, eating the rest of her onigiri. 

She slowly dozed off, her grip on her sketchbook loosening until it slid out of her hands and landed on the floor with a dull thump, the noise doing nothing to wake up the slumbering woman. She slipped deeper into dreamland as her heaters kicked on and started blowing warm air onto her prone body. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, she yawned as the pain of her neck resting on the arm of her couch pulled her from her sleep. She stretched before she carefully massaged her neck before going around her house, turning off all her lights before going into her bedroom and slipping under the covers, falling back asleep quickly. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Avangeline woke up a few minutes before her alarm. She slid out of her bed and made her way to her kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She bustled around her kitchen, pulling ingredients and equipment out to cook her food. From elsewhere in her house, she could hear her phone begin to ring. She ran and grabbed it before answering it, going back to the kitchen so her food wouldn't burn. 

"Hello? Oh Hey Twilight! What's up? Yeah! I can totally come and help you at your shop today. It's not a problem. I don't have any appointments today anyways. Yeah. I just need to finish getting ready. I should be there in about an hour. Yeah. See you soon." She hung up and quickly ate her food before running to get dressed. 

She came out of her room, dresses in a black long-sleeved blouse and a black skirt with colored spools of thread and threaded needles and scissors printed on the fabric. She slipped her flats on before pulling her long blonde hair into a tight ponytail. She grabbed her phone, keys and wallet as well as a piece of paper that she wrote a quick note on before leaving her apartment. 

She walked quickly to her store and taped the sign to the inside of her door before making her way over to her twins bakery. She pushed open the door and walked through, slipping between the many people inside. 

"Dawn! You're here! Thank goodness! Can you come man the register? I need to get baking again!" Her identical sister asked. She smiled before she slipped behind the counter and pulled her special apron out from under the counter top. She quickly put in on and laced it up before turning to the first customer. 

"Alrighty, sorry about that wait! My name is Avangeline, what can I get for you today?" She asked with a soft smile, her kind voice and sweet nature instantly calming the customers. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Avangeline breathed a soft sigh as she gave the last customer still in line the slice of cake that they had ordered. 

"Thank you for coming to Evening Star Bakery! I hope you enjoy it. Bye-Bye." She said with a bright smile. As the customer left, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a chin was rested on her shoulder. 

"Thanks again Dawn. You really saved my butt there. I was getting really low on desserts." Avangeline smiled softly and pressed a kiss to her sisters cheek.

"No problem, Twilight. But why are you alone?" She asked as they broke apart and began wiping down the counters and tables to get ready for the next few customers. 

"Well, I wasn't supposed to be, but two people quit this morning and three more are off today and the last two came down with the flu the other day and haven't gotten better yet." Evelynn sighed softly as the bell above the bell rang out and Avangeline had slipped into the back to bring more treats out front. 

"Welcome to Evening Star Bakery! My name is Evelynn, what can I get for you fine gentlemen today?" She asked, setting down her cleaning rag. 

"Um, odd question… Do you have a sister that works at the boutique a few blocks down? You look just like her but your hair is silver and not blonde…" Evelynn giggled. 

"I do! She's actually here helping me today cause I was low on workers. Dawn! There are a few gentlemen here that want to talk to you!" She called. Avangeline walked through the door from the back carrying a few trays filled with desserts, her face and blouse streaked with flour and powdered sugar. Her face lit up as she saw the four men. 

"Hey guys! What brings you here? Thanks Twilight." She asked as Evelynn helped her set the trays down on the counter. 

Sakusa smiled at her softly from under his mask. 

"We were going to your store to work on designs with you, but your note said you were here instead. None of us have been here so we decided to pop by and see what the fuss was all about." She smiled at them brightly. 

"I'm so sorry! I forgot to call you guys. I'm sorry you wasted your time going to my shop." She said apologetically. All of them waved off her apology. Hinata had a confused look on his face. 

"If your names are Avangeline and Evelynn, why do you call each other Twilight and Dawn?" He asked. The two laughed. 

"We're twins but we're special in that we weren't born on the same day. Evelynn was born at twilight on May 31. I was born at dawn on June 1. That's where the nicknames come from." He nodded in understanding, before bouncing in place. 

"That's awesome!" They both smiled at his excitement. 

"Did any of you want something to eat? Twilight makes all the desserts herself. And she cleans like I do." She winked at Sakusa and watched as his shoulders relaxed slightly. The four men looked over the menu that was laminated to the countertop so that people who were mute or hard of hearing could point to what they wanted. 

"Can I get one of your Berry Sweet Rolls?" Atsumu asked, as his eye caught on the picture next to the dessert name. Avangeline smiled at him and pulled a pair of gloves on and walked over to the dessert case.

"To go? Or dine in?" She asked. Atsumu turned to Sakusa with a questioning expression. 

"We'll stay. We don't have anything important for the rest of the day anyways." The three men cheered and the twins smiled at each other. Avangeline grabbed a small container and placed the berry roll inside before drizzling fresh cream cheese frosting on top. She snapped it closed and slid it to Atsumu who had just paid. He grabbed it and moved away so the other three could order. 

Hinata ordered a lemon bar, Bokutou ordered a sweet berry crepe and Sakusa ordered a slice of thin mint cheesecake. The four men moved to a table while they ate their desserts. 

"I'm going to go get something to eat for lunch. Do you want anything?" Evelynn asked softly. Avangeline nodded. 

"You know what I like. I don’t care specifically what. I'll be fine watching over the shop. Go ahead." The two of them smiled at each other before Evelynn slipped out the front door. Avangeline went and pulled a chair to sit next to the men. 

"So. How does everything taste?" She asked. Hinata turned to her with stars in his eyes. 

"This is so good! Evelynn makes these herself? By hand?!" She nodded with a giggle. 

"I know 'Samu would love to meet her. It's not everyday that he meets a pretty woman that has her own Bakery." Atsumu said softly. 

"'Sumu?" Avangeline asked softly. 

"My twin brother. He owns an Onigiri shop here in Tokyo." He replied as he took another bite of his roll. Her expression brightened. 

"Your brother is Osamu Miya? Owner of Onigiri Miya? His food is amazing!" She said excitedly. He looked up at her with a shocked expression. 

"You've been to his shop?" She nodded.

"Yeah. I stopped by last night on my way home." The door swung open and she stood up as a customer walked in. 

"Hi! Welcome to Evening Star Bakery! What can I- Osamu! I was just talking about you!" The black haired man raised an eyebrow. 

"Talking about me to who?" She pointed towards the table she had been sitting at where the four men were still sitting, finishing their treats.

"Heeeyyy 'Samu…" Atsumu drawled slowly. "Fancy meeting you here…" Osamu rolled his eyes. 

"I was actually here to ask my girlfriend to go out to lunch." He said. 

"Who is your girlfriend? I'm the only one here." Avangeline said. Osamu opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted. 

"Babe! What are you doing here?!" Evelynn's voice rang out from the doorway. Osamu turned around with a large smile while Avangeline stood with her jaw dropped. 

"Babe?! You two are dating?!" She asked, shocked. They both nodded. She pouted. 

"There goes the ideas of getting you two together." She said sullenly. The two laughed and Evelynn kissed her forehead. 

"Thank you for thinking about me, but Osamu and I have been dating for almost a year now." Avangeline stared at her sister and her boyfriend again before huffing and flouncing off to the back of the store. Evelynn giggled at her twins' dramatics. 

"I still have your food, you know?" She called from her spot pressed against Osamu's side. There was a loud clattering noise from the back and Avangeline walked back out, her mouth pulled into a small pout. 

She took the bag from her sister and pulled both containers of food out before taking hers and going to sit back down next to the other four men who were laughing softly at her, Atsumu patted her shoulder gently with a knowing and sympathetic look on his face. 

Evelynn and Osamu shared a look before rolling their eyes. _'Younger siblings.'_ they thought at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and the original characters are also mine. Please don't use them without permission. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!


End file.
